Candy Night
by Silver Phantom13
Summary: Sora's love for candy makes it hard for him to resist eating any more. Let's make Roxas tempt him shall we?


Characters belong to Square Enix and Disney like always.

* * *

><p>Ghosts hanged from the orchid tree in the front yard of Roxas and Sora's house and they were made of nothing more than tissue, string and cotton balls all made by the two of them. A row of tombstones followed the stone path on either side all the way to the front door and Roxas moved the bags he carried to one hand to be able to stick his key in the door and stepped inside once he got it open.<p>

Sora carved the wicked grin on the pumpkin and looked up from his work when his younger friend Roxas came from the store with all the goodies for later tonight.

"Sora you're making a mess on the floor and I just cleaned the kitchen!" A pile of the pumpkin's insides covered half the table and the other half was on the floor by the stool Sora sat on. Sora just looked down at the mess and waved his free hand (the one not holding the knife) airily at him.

"I'll clean it later now tell me, how does it look?" Sora held the jack-o-lantern up to the side of his face and grinned at Roxas so that his grin and that of the pumpkin's matched.

"Silly." Roxas put the four bags of candy on the clean side of the table and smacked Sora's gloved hand away when it wandered over to grab a bag. "These are for the children. Are you a child?" He kept an eye on the bags as he went to the bottom cabinets and searched for the plastic tray they always used for Halloween. Sora pouted at him.

"Just one? Or five? Ten would be nice." He got up and dragged the trash to the table side so he could use a napkin to wipe all the mess over the edge and into the trash. Roxas was still searching so when he took the trash back to its spot, he slit one of the bags open with the craving knife he'd just used and sneaked a Three Musketeers out when he came back with the broom to sweep.

"But you can't control yourself. You have a big sweet tooth and hey!" Roxas finally found the tray but scowled when he looked up at Sora holding a Three Musketeers wrapper that he let fall on the pile he had swept up. He went to the table and ripped the bags open and poured all the different candies in the bowl before taking the bowl to his room and locking the door from the outside with his key.

"And I didn't even eat one of the good candies; just took out what I reached first. At least let me eat a Kit Kat!" Sora whined following Roxas and quickly caught the yellow candy tossed at him before frowning at his catch. "What the freak is this? Dots suck man." He didn't even bother opening the box and threw it on the living room sofa as Roxas headed to the hallway bathroom.

Sora was already dressed up as a Gothic Santa with fangs so he stripped out of all his clothes, except the boxers, and got his demon clothes off the back hooks of the restroom door to change."Well I happen to know you hate the fruity, sour, and spicy candy so I gave you that to turn your cravings off."

"Such a major turn off." Sora said glaring at the box then grinning and going over quietly to Roxas' door trying to pick the keyhole with a paper clip he just so conveniently carried around for situations like this.

"Sora!"

"I didn't do anything!" He said moving away from the door once Roxas was out of the bathroom shaking his head at him.

The first time the doorbell rang it was almost seven thirty and Sora looked over at Roxas from his spot on the sofa. Roxas had black leathery wings strapped on his back and a long black tail hanging from his waist that was currently hanging down the chair he sat at. They stared at each other till Sora pointed at the door with the remote. "Well go get it. The movie's in my favorite part I'm not getting up."

"Fat ass." Roxas fixed his hair a bit as he got up from the kitchen table where he had been on his laptop and got the tray out of his room. Sora watched him out of the corner of his eye but then focused back on the screen when the three witches were turned to stone and finally vaporized into dust. "Hocus Pocus is such a lame movie Sora."

"You're lame! Shut up and let me be!" Sora quickly retorted not moving his eyes of the screen but still managing to throw a sofa pillow in Roxas' direction so Roxas just simply leaned sideways and it hit the wall with a soft thud.

Roxas opened the door and was greeted with three different trick-or-treat children. One was dressed as a witch, another as Jack Sparrow, and the last as the grim reaper that shook his skull bucket at Roxas. "Okay here you go. I like the Jack custom man, nice. And you look cute." he said giving each three pieces of candy before shutting the door and meeting up with Sora's grin when he turned back. "What?"

"Next time it's my turn to give out the candy. At least I won't sound like a dork doing it."

"We can give the candy out together and you can't eat them then leave the wrapper in the tray like last year." He pointed at one of the kitchen chairs for Sora to bring over and put in the entrance of the door then gave the tray to Sora as he sat his excited butt down on the chair. "Three candies each. No more unless you see that their bucket is practically empty, or it if the parent is with them, or if it's a really young-"

Sora did that annoying noise that the grudge does and held his note for ten seconds before shutting his mouth and pinching Roxas nose not so hard to break it. "Ugh Roxas you sound so old right now. It's Halloween; don't be such a stiff." He unwrapped a Reese Cup and licked his lips tastefully before sinking his fangs into the chocolate peanut butter goodness. "Mmm. I swear," Sora said while eating the piece he had bitten, "I'm in heaven every time I eat one of these or any other kind of chocolate for that matter."

Roxas watched Sora lick clean the smudges of chocolate over his lips making these noises of satisfaction that got Roxas thinking lewd thoughts of Sora and coughed as more children started coming up the path.

"No more candy."

"Sora!" Roxas hissed at him and took the bowl away making Sora cross his arms over his chest and turn his face to a side abruptly so his hat's ball of fluff draped over his nose. "Here you go." The children left happily and Roxas gave the bowl back to Sora once he had flung the ball back to its place.

"You gave them all the good candy." Sora poked through the remaining candy with a scowl and Roxas chuckled.

"Really Sora you're such a glutton." Sora leaned up and gave his blonde friend a love bite on the cheek laughing afterwards when Roxas yelped.

"Sora that actually hurt!" Sora's fangs weren't the cheap plastic kind that people could get from the twenty-five cent machines they were specially made to be like the real deal. There was a small prick on Roxas' cheek but no blood came out and Roxas rubbed it felling a itch coming on instead of pain. "You should have dressed as a demon instead. You already act like one." He tilted Sora's Santa hat over both of his eyes so that both eyes were covered now instead of just one like Sora had been wearing it the whole time.

Sora fixed his hat tilting it back to normal and his blue eye widened when Roxas was right before him with a candy between his own fangs. The candy was already unwrapped and it was Sora's favorite a Twix. "You're such a whore Roxas. You should have dressed like one so I could have dressed like a pimp."

"Take it; my mouth is watering." Sora rolled his eye and took it with his fangs but made sure to be careful as to not hurt his sweet little demon. The gooey deliciousness of caramel swept in his mouth and Sora leaned in closer to Roxas' mouth to get more of the caramel, but also the taste of Roxas which was better than any chocolate Sora had ever tasted.

When the sugary kiss was done Sora licked his lips for any lingering chocolate and Roxas giggled softly then kissed the older boy on the cheek. "Chocolate might be your thing, but you're my aphrodisiac."

Sora grinned and wrapped his arms around Roxas neck bringing him closer to be able to nuzzle his neck. "Mmm. After the candy runs out lets watch Casper."

"You watch the dumbest movies Sora but all right." But Roxas knew that they would do anything but watch the movie and so did Sora the way his grin held nothing but mischief.


End file.
